robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Louhi
"I like dolls." -Louhi Louhi is an old well-known myth who is known for her game "My Dollhouse". Overview She wears a grey blouse with a black skirt and boots, and she has very pale, white skin. She also has black hair with a pink headband. History Ever since Louhi's account had been created (in the beginning of 2016), her About section didn't say anything, but years later, it changed to the following: "Sorry for my English, I am Polish. ~'' ''I am not the original owner of the Louhi account. Unfortunately, she passed away on the 16th of December 2017. I am simply here to archive this account, and I do not have any information on any of her games beside this: Her friends' accounts are not owned by Louhi. I can not tell you who I am for my privacy. Thank you for your understanding." Her game has last been updated on July 21st, 2018, and the only difference was that you were now locked in first person and couldn't zoom out, as opposed to how it used to be before the update. Game(s) My Dollhouse The game showcases a dollhouse which has a few rooms. The first room that you enter in the very beginning after spawning in front of the house has a counter, a stove, a fridge, a couch and a picture of the Mona Lisa. The next room has a table with four chairs around it and two lamps in the corners of the room. The room after that has a TV, a couch in front of it and a set of stairs leading to the upper floor. The aforementioned floor has two rooms, one of which has a bed and the other one has a hatchway leading to the attic with a black wooden cross. The game also features four reoccurring characters: two with long ginger hair and a purple headband, one with long pink hair and a black headband and one with short hair and two black ponytails. As the name of the game suggests, all of these characters are dolls. They also have a few similarities, such as wearing a black dress with white boots, sleeves and a collar & having grey beady eyes. In order to progress in the game, you need to find triggers that teleport you to a slightly altered version of the dollhouse. You can see a flash of light every time you teleport. The dolls also change locations or disappear altogether each time you do it, and the atmosphere of the game gradually changes as you get closer to the end. The last few teleporters lead you to the same dollhouse, but the color of everything in it is now gray, and it looks wooden. The TV also begins to glow as the dolls disappear one after another. In the very last teleporter, you can see all the dolls gathered around the couch in the room with the TV, standing in front of a bleeding tall black man(who is presumed to be ukryty, one of the people in Louhi's friends list), whom they presumably defeated. The upper floor also now has many naked dead bodies. That seems to be all. The triggers in the game are in the following order: the cross in the attic, the door leading outside, the bed on the upper floor, the cross again, one of the chairs, the TV and the TV again. Just like the real dollhouse, the house in the game is missing one of the walls. Behavior Very few have met Louhi in-game, so not much is known about her behavior. The owner of the account is supposedly dead. External Links Louhi's Roblox Profile Trivia * There have been a few claims that new areas open in Louhi's game whenever she joins it, but this has not been confirmed. * She currently only has two people friended on Roblox, those being Sourne and ukryty. * She is not in any groups, does not follow anyone, and has very few things in her inventory. * According to Wikipedia, Louhi is a queen and an alter-ego of the goddess Loviatar in Finnish and Karelian mythology, but it's unknown if it's related to this myth in any way.Category:Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Inactive Myths Category:Deceased Myths